Journey of the soul
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for a short visit but that short visit turns out to be longer then she expected when she can't get back through the well, and she is going to have a baby. What will Inuyasha do to get back to her?
1. Birth of a daughter

_A/N: Hi, well lets see I am in the writing spirit and I decided to add another fanfic to my growing list. Lets see that makes 10 I am currently working on. So anyways…this will make 11 wow, a lot of fanfics oh well it keeps me entertained. Well read, and review._

_**Journey of the soul**_

_Chapter 1: Birth of a daughter_

Kagome Higurashi sat up in her hospital bed. It had been quite a day. Well actually it had been quite hectic the last nine months. She sighed deeply looking down at the small bundle wrapped up in her arms.

If only you knew where you came from kid

She said and smiled brightly at her daughter. It was hard yes, knowing that her baby girl would never know her own father, the man that Kagome would do anything to see again. She closed her eyes as the painful memories came back to her. She wasn't planning on being gone that long, no actually it was supposed to be a quick trip back to her own time. But when she tried to go back the well just wouldn't work.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon okay?" Kagome called out to her mother as she headed for the well.

She had a smile plastered to her face, everything was so perfect now. Naraku gone, Kikyo at rest, and Inuyasha, her Inuyasha had finally confessed his love to her and taken her as his mate. Everything was perfect or so it had seemed, until she jumped into the well and came back out with a sprained ankle.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

She felt around for the jewel and found it still safely in her short's pocket. Pulling it out she noticed it had no magical glow to it, no instead of the great Shikon No Tama it was more like one of her grandfather novelty key chains. Then in one single second the glow came back and the jewel faded away.

No…

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. The magic wouldn't work anymore, she could no longer go back to the feudal era, she couldn't get back to Inuyasha.

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

It took her weeks to get over it, actually she never quite did but when she found out she was pregnant she stopped jumping into the well hoping with all her might the magic would work one last time. She wondered day in and day out if Inuyasha had tried as hard as she had to get the well to work. On the other hand, had he tried once and given up after that? She shook her head, and knew he must have tried as hard as she had, if not harder. After all, it was his daughter in her hands. The child cooed quietly. She looked so much like him. Her hair was white, and she had the same face shape. The only thing missing were the puppy dog-ears, which she was glad of for if she had those Kagome was sure her daughter would now belong to the government. A knock from the door, and Kagome saw the face of her mother and younger brother.

"Come in." Kagome said with a smile.

They entered the room bringing flowers and balloons. Kagome smiled again and watched as the set everything down then came to sit next to her.

"The doctor said we can bring you home today." Souta informed her.

"What about Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"Izayoi? Where did you think of that name?" Souta asked.

Kagome looked at her daughter and smiled. "It was the name of Inuyasha's mother. I think he would have liked it." Kagome explained.

Souta only nodded then added. "Izayoi can come to, they say she is a healthy baby."

Kagome nodded and sat up slightly trying not to wake the sleeping infant. Her mother smiled at her, then Izayoi opened her eyes to reveal a stunning shade of blue. Kagome couldn't say she was shocked she knew that because of Izayoi's demon blood, however little it may be, she would do things much faster then normal human children would. Izayoi's eyes found their way to her grandmother.

"I think she wants you to hold her mama." Kagome said handing over the child.

Her mother took her and Kagome closed her eyes drifting off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at the well from his tree, it had been almost a year now since Kagome had left and didn't return. Everyday he would sit here in hopes of her coming back through the well. He knew she wouldn't though, the well no longer held any magical powers, and neither of them could jump through time any longer. It hurt him badly to know he couldn't be with her, and just after he had taken her as his mate. He knew that if he was lucky she would had been with child. It was normal for a man of demon blood to be able to conceive a child in just one try. However, he would never know because Kagome was gone for good, and if he was "lucky" so was his child.

"Inuyasha." Shippo said as he jumped up to where Inuyasha sat.

The year that had gone by had given Shippo much time to grow and now he seemed to be around the age of a ten-year-old boy. He jumped into tree now, he was starting to battle with a sword, and his foxfire as well as fox-magic had improved quite a bit. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he was proud of the kitsune brat.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't sit here and sulk for the rest of your life. Kagome wouldn't want that."

"Shuddup."

"You know I'm right, plus Sango and Miroku invited us over to dinner."

Inuyasha looked at the child and frowned; he had been looking after the kid since Kagome had left. He knew she would have wanted it. Sango and Miroku had married and now after the short six months of there union Sango was expecting.

"When are we supposed to be there by?" Inuyasha asked his younger companion.

"At sundown."

"Fine, we'll leave in a hour or two." Inuyasha said and Shippo jumped down from the tree to go back to Kaede's where he was helping the old priestess gather herbs.

Inuyasha went back to his normal sulking until he heard something. It was far away, but he could swear he could hear it, Kagome's voice.

_. "It was the name of Inuyasha's mother. I think he would have liked it."_

His ears perked at the mention of his name. Her voice was so sweet, but he knew he must had been imagining things. If Kagome was anywhere in this era he would be able to tell, since he had taken her as his mate, he could sense her so much better.

_My mother's name? I would have liked it._

What was god trying to tell him? He walked over to the well and looked in. He could almost feel her presence there as if she were standing right next to him. Then he remembered the Goshinkobu. He remembered the time they had connected through there and he ran to the tree in hopes of finding his mate.

* * *

Kagome walked to the Goshinkobu with Izayoi in her arms sleeping again. She had been home for about twenty minutes and she felt a pull to the tree so she went to it and stood there. Lifting one hand she touched the spot where Inuyasha had been pined and closed her eyes. Then she heard it, his voice calling softly to her.

_Kagome…Kagome can you hear me?_

She heard it, she knew she had.

"Inuyasha?"

She knew anyone that saw her would think she was crazy talking to a tree. But this had happened once before.

_Kagome, are you listening?_

Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes.

"I'm here, I'm here."

_Kagome I'm sorry._

"Sorry? For what?"

_Sorry I can't come see you anymore._

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

_I want to find a way to you but I don't know how._

Kagome didn't answer she just nodded as if Inuyasha could see her.

_I heard you say something about my mother and I would like that, what were you talking about?_

"Inuyasha, you heard me?" Kagome said quietly "Izayoi, I have a daughter now I named her Izayoi."

_A daughter?_

"The last thing you gave me Inuyasha."

_My Daughter?_

"Yes"

_Kagome, I can't hear you so well anymore. But if you can hear me I'll find a way to you a swear it. I love you_

_

* * *

_  
That was over four years ago, and everyday Kagome went over it in her mind. She was Twenty-four now. Her life seemed okay, she was going to college to become a nurse, Izayoi had just started school, and was living her life as normally as possible except for the fact that none of the other kids really liked her. Kagome had said her good-byes to Inuyasha, knowing he had no way back to her and Izayoi as he promised, or at least that's what she thought.

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter hope it wasn't too bad. It'll get better by the next chapter I promise, that was just and intro type thing. Well review and I shall update. Until next time kiddies._


	2. Jason and the Jewel

_A__/N: Well hello again. Sorry for the wait, I had a major writers block, but that's over now so smile. Anyways here is the second chapter. It seems some people actually liked this story so I decided to post again. Anyways enjoy reading and then reviewing._

_**Journey of the soul**_

_Chapter 2: Jason and the Jewel_

"Izayoi, would you like to go to the park today?" Kagome asked the young girl at the kitchen table.

The white-haired and blue-eyed girl looked at her mother and gave her a smile.

"Otay mama." The girl said and went back to her lunch.

Kagome gave the girl a smile as her younger brother entered the kitchen. He walked over to Izayoi and messed her hair.

"Hey shorty." He said to her.

Izayoi stood up on her chair. Still falling a few feet short, she bent her neck backwards to look her uncle in the eyes.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" she screamed at him.

Souta laughed at her and smiled.

"Okay you're not short." He agreed.

Izayoi smiled and took a seat again. "Mama is taking me to the park today, I get to climb trees and go on the jungle gym and stuff." She replied with food in her mouth.

"Iza don't talk with food in your mouth baby." Kagome said as she finished the last of the dishes.

"Sorry Mama." Izayoi said and finished her food bringing the plate to the sink. "Can we go to the park now?" She asked and gave her mom the innocent smile.

"Of course but first I want you to was you're face, you have food all over it." Kagome said and watched her daughter walk up the stairs to the bathroom.

"She's just like him." She said to Souta who was making a sandwich.

"I can see that." He replied to her. "Are you still having the dreams?" He asked.

Kagome simply nodded. Lately she had been having dreams of Inuyasha. It was strange because every single time she couldn't hear anything he was saying. It was if he was trying to reach her, but the distance was too far for even a soul to travel.

"Still the same thing?"

"Yes, I still can't hear a word."

"And have you tried the well?"

"No, I'm not sure I want to."

"Kagome, what if he needs you for something, what if something has happened? Don't you want to try and help?"

Kagome looked to her younger brother. He was so mature now it was scary. He was also a lot like their father in looks and personality.

"I do, but I don't want to be tangled up in something again. I love him, yes, but I have a life now. I have a beautiful daughter, a nice job, I'm busy with school and I could never explain that to Jason." Kagome said.

"If Jason is really your best friend like he says he is he would understand."

"But Iza." Kagome started.

"She has the right to know her biological father Kagome, It's not like Inuyasha just up and ran out on you like many other fathers have done. He just had no way to get to you. And now there just may be a chance that you can see him again and you're just letting it go."

Kagome turned to him and now had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She loved him, wanted nothing more to see him again, however, she didn't want to intrude on Izayoi's life as it was. Bringing Inuyasha into it may turn the poor girls life upside down and she did not know if it was the best thing to do. However, Souta made a point in her having the right to know her father, and since she was only four (almost five) she may not even care. She may accept him now, rather then a few years from now. But that left one thing was she ready to go back? And what if the well wouldn't work? It would break her heart all over again.

"Kay Mama I'm ready!" Izayoi said grabbing for her red cover-up.

"Honey, would you mind if Uncle brought you instead, Mama's not feeling to good." Kagome said.

Izayoi looked at her mom and nodded. "Otay, but Mama will take me tomorrow?" She asked trying to compromise.

Kagome smiled and nodded, and then walking over to the young girl, she helped her into her red cover-up.

"Okay sweetie." Kagome whispered in her ear.

Souta stood and walked over to Izayoi. She reached up her clawed hand for her uncles human one.

"Are you all ready?" He asked her.

"Iza ready." She replied and the two went off to the park.

* * *

Kagome looked at the well house. She held the jewel in her hand. Yes, she still held onto it after so many years. She was going to just leave it in the well, however her grandfather stopped her. He told her it could regain it's power at any moment and travel through time where a demon could once again get a hold of it and change the future as they knew it. 

_Who am I kidding? This isn't going to work…_

Kagome stepped closer to the well house and to her surprise the jewel responded slightly.

_Okay…maybe…_

"Kagome!"

Kagome spun around to find Jason walking up the steps of the shrine. He was an American. He had come to Japan to study, and Kagome had met him in college. He was handsome she would never deny that. His green eyes were the same shade as an emerald and his brown hair was to his shoulders, today it was tied back into a ponytail. Since he was in fact American he was quite a bit taller then her.

"Jason." Kagome started with a smile.

Jason walked right up to her and lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek. Jason and her had been best friends for almost a year now. He was one of the nicest people she had ever met and he thought Iza was the sweetest little girl on the face of the planet.

"How are you?" He asked after pulling back from her.

Kagome smiled. "Fine, just feeling a little off is all."

Jason nodded as if her understood everything. That's what she liked about him, he never judged her for anything.

"Ahh well, I picked this up when I went back home to visit the folks. It's a present for Iza." Jason replied and handed Kagome a small white dog toy.

Looking at it made Kagome laugh. It was a fluffy white dog with golden eyes.

"Oh, she'll love it." Kagome said almost crying. "Dogs are her favorite animals."

"And this one I got for you." Jason smiled handing Kagome a small plushy cat.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Jason, you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

He smiled and they walked to sit under the tree. "So did you tell you're parents?" Kagome asked.

"Tell them what?"

"Well that you're umm…"

"Gay?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, my mom took it well but my father on the other hand…well he went ballistic. They were all what about that nice Asian girl Kagome? Weren't you dating her?"

Kagome giggled. The thought of her and Jason dating was something she found rather funny. If anyone had an eye, they could tell Jason was gay. He wore a rainbow shirt that said "I'm Gay, get over it" on it at least once a week.

"I'm sure Hero would not like that." Kagome said.

"No, I think if I told him I liked girls all the sudden he would freak out just a little bit."

Kagome was about to reply when she looked down to the jewel that was glowing very brightly in her hands.

"Whats that?" Jason asked her.

"A jewel from an old friend of mine." Kagome said in shock.

"Why is it glowing like that?" He asked her, and then remembered something from his history course in school. "That almost looks like the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome gasped at his comment. Jason was a history major, so it was to no surprise that he would know that, but even so, it was shocking to hear the name come out of his mouth. Kagome giggled and tried to pass it off.

"I don't think so…" She replied.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" Jason asked reaching for the jewel.

"An old woman who was a friend of the family."

"Kagome, I think this may be the jewel. They did say they never found it after the warring era was over!" Jason shouted with excitement.

He handed the jewel back to her and Kagome knew he was really going to stick to the Shikon no tama story, and even if it was true, she felt like no one needed to know that.

"Do you know how much of an impact this discovery will make, and to think my best friend had the jewel all a long sitting in her little pink jewelry box."

Kagome stood up. He was getting so worked up over this.

"Kagome you must let me study it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Jason, It's really important to me."

Jason ran over to her hand grasped her hands. "Kagome please give me the jewel!"

Kagome didn't even expect what came next to come next, but in one single second someone very familiar was standing between them, someone clad in all red with long white hair and puppy dog ears.

"I don't think so buddy, you ain't touching that jewel not after I went all over the place trying to get it back together again." He said in a voice that was all too familiar to her.

Kagome didn't even realize it when her vision went black and she fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out with the shrill scream of a little girl.

"MAMA!"

_A/N: Ha! Take that! Okay sorry yes, yes I know I'm evil right? Well I love leaving it a cliffhanger cuz that means people will always come back; well at least I hope they will. Anywho thanks for reading, and you know what comes next right? Yes, it's time to review. So do that and when I get a few reviews I'll update. Okay well talk to you later! Buh Bye!_


	3. Izayoi and Inuyasha

_A/N: Wow…I got a lot more reviews then I would have expected to get! I should leave it at a cliffhanger more often…it brings in the reviewers. Oh well anyways here is the next chapter enjoy!_

_**Journey Of the soul **_

_Chapter 3: Izayoi and Inuyasha_

Izayoi pulled away from Souta and ran to her mother who was now out cold on the ground. She leaned in and put her head against Kagome's chest.

"Mama, Iza here Mama." Izayoi said and started crying.

Inuyasha and Jason both looked to the white haired little girl clutching her mother. Inuyasha kneeled and went to pick Kagome up. However, he couldn't because Izayoi started screaming at him.

"NO!" Izayoi yelled and held on tighter. "YOU LEAVE MAMA ALONE!"

"I won't hurt her." Inuyasha said.

Jason moved to push Inuyasha away. "Listen I don't know who you are, but I don't think you have any reason to be here." Jason said picking up Izayoi.

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha, her blue eyes intense. "Mama fell down because of you. If you hurt my Mama Iza hurt you!" She spat.

Souta was still standing by the stairs. It seemed he was a little to shocked to move at the moment, his eyes however stayed locked on Inuyahsa.

"The hell I don't, they are my family and I have every right to be here!"

"Inuyasha." Souta said as he finally got enough sense to walk over to the group.

"You know him Souta?" Jason asked

"Yes, he is well…" Souta looked to Izayoi and back to Inuyahsa.

Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh…" Jason said.

Just at that moment, Kagome opened her eyes to look at the group of men, and one little girl before her.

"Ow, my head." Kagome said her vision still a little foggy.

"MAMA!" Izayoi yelled with happiness as she fought her way away from Jason to go and hug her mother.

Kagome sat up and opened her arms to the little girl. "Don't worry Iza, mama's fine, I just had a funny dream is all."

Kagome looked at the ground to the jewel that lay so innocently by her side. She reached for it and then looked up to be met with a pair of gold eyes. She screamed in shock again but didn't faint.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha and stood in front of her mother. Her eyes wandered over Inuyasha. She looked at his hair first and compared it to her own. She then found his ears. Her eyes narrowed as she reached up to touch them. Inuyasha didn't shy away from her as her little clawed hands tugged on his ears. He reached up and took her tiny hands into his big ones and she looked at the claws on them astonished.

"You just like Iza." Izayoi said with a frown.

Kagome swallowed deeply, while Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Mama, who is this?" Izayoi asked Kagome.

"How about we all go inside…Jason, I'll have to see you another time." Kagome said.

"Sure no problem." Jason said and walked off back down the shrine steps.

* * *

Izayoi sat in the living room playing with Souta, while Kagome and Inuyasha sat in her and now Izayoi's room.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, her back turned to him as she picked up Izayoi's toys.

Inuyahsa looked up from his position on her bed.

"The same way I always have."

"You mean to tell me the well worked?"

"Yeah…but only because I had a part of you with me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked turning her blue eyes to face him. She still couldn't believe after four years of not seeing or hearing from him he appears out of nowhere.

Inuyasha put his hand into the red part of his haori and pulled out a golden locket. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You still have that?" She asked a little shocked that he would have kept such a small trinket.

"Yeah I never got rid of it, just hid it. Then I thought that if maybe I had something of yours I could use the well again. So I went and got it out of it's hiding place, as you can see It worked but not before I had to have Miroku use magic on it."

"Miroku?" Kagome said. "How is he and Sango?"

"They have about four kids and another on the way."

Kagome smiled and tried to imagine the four little ones. She could see an older girl being followed around by two younger boys and a very small little sister. Then a red headed pre-teen assaulted her mind. She knew he wouldn't be a small child any longer.

"And what about Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He is the same as ever, childish but everyday he seems to be getting stronger."

Kagome smiled and felt the tears fall from her eyes. She missed them all so much.

"Can we go back?"

"I don't think so…" Inuyasha replied. "Miroku said the magic could only work once."

"Oh…" Kagome said a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Kagome said and smiled. "You're here that's all that matters."

Inuyasha nodded and frowned, he had no idea what to do from here. He got here, she was safe and so was Izayoi. He knew she was his daughter, but she had never even met him before now and he was scared she wouldn't like him.

"Izayoi, she's so…"

"Beautiful." Kagome finished.

"Yeah, I must have scared her though."

"No, she just worries about me is all. She doesn't like strangers coming anywhere near me, it makes it a little hard to make friends." Kagome said and walked over to the bed where she took a seat across from Inuyasha.

"Who is the man that was here?" Inuyasha asked remembering the brown-haired man who told him to leave.

"Oh, that was Jason." Kagome started. "He's my friend, I met him in college, but don't worry he doesn't like women."

"Oh, so it's not your 'boyfriend'?"

"Nope, I'm as single as ever." Kagome said with a smile.

"Good, then I didn't do this for nothing."

"What about Izayoi?" Kagome asked a little offended by the comment.

"What I was saying was I'm glad because I wouldn't want to take someone she looked up to as a father away from her."

"Mama?"

Kagome looked to the door to see a bit of white hair and two little blue eyes sticking through the crack in the door. She smiled and beckoned the girl to enter the room. Izayoi came in little by little keeping her eyes on Inuyasha. She crept over to the large bed she and her mom shared. She climbed up onto it and sat in her moms lap.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi." She said and held out her tiny hand to him.

He smiled at her and took her hand into his own shaking it like Kagome had taught him to a long time ago.

"I'm Inuyasha." He replied.

"Inu…Inu…Ya…ha." Izayoi tired to pronounce it correctly.

Inuyasha laughed. "Inu…Ya…Sha…" He said slowly breaking it into sections for her.

"Iza know." Izayoi said.

"So she talks in third person?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Yeah, she refuses to talk normally."

"Inu and Iza the same Mama?" Izayoi asked out of nowhere looking up at her mom.

"Hmm? What do you mean honey?" Kagome asked.

"He has white hair and long nails like Iza do, so we the same?"

"Uhhh…" Kagome said not sure how to answer.

"Yep we're the same Iza." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Then Inu is Iza's friend?" Iza asked getting off her mother and crawling the short distance between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her daughter and the man that helped create her. She decided now was the time to tell Izayoi.

"Iza, I would like to let you know something."

Izayoi nodded and then climbed into Inuyasha's lap so she could see her mother.

"Iza remember when Mommy talked about you're papa?"

"Yep, Mama said Papa lived a long way aways and would come home very soon. Iza member."

"Well sweetie…Inuyasha is Papa."

"Inu Papa?" Iza said and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. "Inu papa!" She yelled and started crying. "Iza knew papa would come Iza knew!" She said as she hugged him again.

_A/N: Well there is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you're wondering why Iza took to Inuyasha so well it's because she is only four and the fact that she has never seen anyone else like her might help in the factor. Anyways if you're wondering Kagome had always told Izayoi that her father would come back so she has been waiting for him forever or at least two years. Anyways reviews please, and I will update. Until next time kiddies._


	4. Inuyasha and his baby

_A/N: Okay, okay first off I want to tell all my readers how very sorry I am for not updating sooner, but I am afraid to say I am growing up and becoming more like the 18 year old I should be…sigh…yes I got a job, and I have been working hard. Anyways other then that I have been sick as a dog…heh dogs…okay anyways thanks for all the fantastical reviews, it's nice to get them. I have this other story…with Inuyasha and Kagome's kids called Family Tree, and no one reviews it…it's really starting to piss me off. Anyways thanks for the people who at least review this one. Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and again sorry for the delay._

_**Journey of the soul**_

_Chapter 4: Inuyasha and his baby_

Inuyasha looked at the sobbing little girl hugging him. She was so small, so fragile, and he would do whatever he had to, to make sure she stayed safe.

"Iza is so happy Papa came back!" Iza said after pulling herself off of Inuyasha.

He smiled at the child, his child and then nodded.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't leave my Iza forever." He said in a very sweet voice which almost made Kagome bust up laughing.

She had never seen him like this before. He was Inuyasha, Mr. Half-demon warrior from the warring era of Japan. The same Inuyasha who had killed all the demons who tried to take the jewel shards on their journey, the same Inuyasha who claimed that mushy stuff and feelings were just for women. Now that same Inuyasha was smiling, cooing, and overall being a big softy towards the small little girl who was his daughter. To Kagome it was so cute it was funny. She couldn't help but grin and stifle a giggle.

"Whats that smile for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he played some sort of game Iza made up with his and her hands.

"Nothing, you just…oh it's…" she paused thinking. "Your being so, well nice." Kagome explained.

"So?"

"It's just you were never so sweet, to anyone…ever." Kagome explained.

"That's because I couldn't be, if I was nice to people, especially you it would make you be nice to me, and then I would be distracted by your kindness and a demon could hurt you." Inuyasha said.

"So that's why you were never really nice to me?" Kagome asked. "Well at least not that often."

"I was nicer to you then anyone else." Inuyasha defended himself.

Kagome stood and crossed her room to the window that Inuyasha used to come through to get her.

"I know, I wasn't trying to offend you." Kagome said with her back turned.

Izayoi looked up at her mother and frowned.

"Mama?"

"Hmm, what is it baby?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at the two with their backs turned to him, a small child with long white hair standing next to a human woman with long black hair.

"You remind me of my mother and me, when I was still small." Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

Kagome turned and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, because my mother was the only person I ever loved besides you and now Iza," Inuyasha said lying down and putting his hands behind his head.

He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes remembering his own mother before she was taken by that illness. With his eyes closed, he smiled just as Iza began to crawl up his body when she rested on his chest she put her head down and closed her blue eyes.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha asked opening one eye and peeking at the small girl on his chest.

"Taking her daily nap." Kagome said. "She's already asleep."

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh, okay." He said and closed his eyes. "I think I'll just lay her for a little while then." He said.

Kagome smiled and walked over to her daughter, leaning down she kissed the girl on her forehead, and when she stood up to leave Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist. In a flash she was kissing him too. After he released her she didn't say anything to him she just walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kagome walked down to the kitchen where Sota sat with her mother, they were drinking tea as she entered the room.

"Kagome, sweetie how are you doing?" Her mother asked as she grabbed a tea cup and poured some of her mother's home mad mix into the glass.

"I'm fine, I mean He came back to me." Kagome said sipping the hot drink. "Just like he promised right?" She asked.

Kagome's mom nodded. "Then why do you sound so unsure of yourself?"

"I don't know, It's just this is so sudden. I mean one day I was single, and now technically by yourkai law I am married."

Kagome's mother giggled slightly. "You're not married dear, those laws may have been active back then, but these days things are a bit different."

Kagome shook her head. "Yes, I suppose your right." She replied sitting next to her mother.

"So what are you planning to do?" Sota asked.

"Well Inuyasha said he had no way to get back to the past so I suppose I need to introduce him to the future, I mean yeah he knows some of the basics from what I have already told him, but he'll need new cloths, he'll need to learn how to use our money system, how to read and write things in this era and not just what his mother taught him back then. Things are different now, I just don't know how well he'll adapt." Kagome said a little worried about teaching him the ways of the future.

"Well he must have had to had some idea about adapting when he jumped in that well right?" Sota asked.

Kagome again nodded sipping her tea. "He's sleeping with Iza right now."

"Well when he gets up dear, we'll take him shopping for some new cloths." Kagome's mom said with a smile.

Kagome looked to Sota, and grinned. "Sota, your about his size why not lend him some of your cloths for when we go shopping?"

Sota nodded. "No problem." He said.

Kagome smiled as she took another sip of tea, in her head she was imagining Inuyasha in modern clothing and that just sent her into a fit of laughter.

_A/N: Wow, that was short, and it took a long time. Sorry! Anyways I think it will be interesting, Inuyasha getting used to life in the modern era…hehehehe. Okay well read and review or Iza will cry and we don't want that do we?_


	5. Demon in the night

_A/N: Hi, I have some bad news; I may not be able to continue updating for a while. My father was just diagnosed with Cancer. It's very serious. I also have taken on two jobs so I can help out since we are dirt poor.. There is no Internet at my home and I have been going to my friend Skye's house to update my stories. So I will try my hardest to keep updates well uhh up to date. Thanks for understanding and here is the next chapter._

_**Journey Of the Soul **_

_**   
**_

_Chapter 5: Demon in the night_

When Inuyasha awoke from his nap Sota took him strait to his room. Kagome sat in the kitchen and waited for Inuyasha to reveal his "New Look". She was almost dreading the moment he walked into the kitchen.

"So…"

Kagome turned to see a very modernized Inuyasha. His red outfit was now gone and he held it, nice and folded up at his side. Instead it was replaced with a pair of dark blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt with red writing across the chest area. It was all loose fitting and she knew he probably fought for it that way being used to his haori.

"You look…" Kagome couldn't find the words.

She wanted so badly to bust up laughing it was making her eyes water. He looked okay, and if he was just some guy walking down the street she would think nothing of it. However, this was Inuyasha, standing in front of her in modern clothing, skater style clothing nonetheless. She shook her head.

"You don't look the same," She said trying not to sound mean.

He cocked his head to the right. She could tell he was confused.

"How do I not look like me when I am me?" He questioned.

"It's not you per say, it's the clothing. I'm used to seeing you in the gaudy red outfit so much that I'm not used to seeing you like this. But I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"You think I'm wearing things like this all the time?" He asked and laughed lightly. "Your crazy, only when I have too."

Kagome smiled. She was happy he wouldn't change completely then. He would change a little because the change from that era to this era would affect anyone, but she was okay with that.

"My mom said she wanted to take you shopping because you'll need some things."

"Do we have to? Can't I just keep using Sota's stuff for a while?" Inuyasha asked almost child-like.

"Maybe I'll just have her go alone then she would just need your size."

"He is the same size as me except an inch taller." Sota said walking into the kitchen.

Kagome nodded. "I guess that it's okay then, but only until my mom gets your stuff." She replied and handed Inuyasha his food.

She saw him smile when she did and that made her feel good.

"I missed this stuff." Inuyasha said and sat at the table to eat his ramen.

* * *

Izayoi opened her blue eyes. Her papa had left a while ago and now she was getting cold. The room was dark and she was a little scared.

"Mama?" She said looking around for Kagome.

She sat up and pushed herself off the bed. She wanted to find her mama.

"Little one…"

Izayoi turned.

"Who's there?" She questioned the empty room.

"Izayoi…" the voice came again.

Iza turned and ran for the door. She tried to pull it open but it was like it was glued shut.

"MAMA!!!"

"Mama and Papa can't hear you little one."

There was a knocking at the window. Iza looked and saw two red eyes looking in on her.

"Give me the jewel Iza and I'll go away."

"No! It's Mama's Jewel!"

Iza ran to the pink box her mother kept all the jewelry in and opened it; inside the jewel was pulsating and glowing a bright pink. She reached out for it and put it in her pocket. Right then the window shattered.

* * *

Kagome jumped up at the sound of shattering glass. It was coming form upstairs; it was coming from her room.

"Iza!" Kagome ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a flash, it was the fastest Inuyasha had ever seen her go.

Then He too got up and ran after her. When he found her she was at the door to her bedroom throwing herself against the door again and again.

"MAMA!"

"Iza, I'll get you baby!" Kagome screamed through the door.

"It's hurting me!" Izayoi screamed crying.

"Give me the jewel child!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Iza yelled.

Inuyasha moved Kagome away from the door and shoved it open in one hit. What they were met with was not what they were expecting. A shadowed figure of a man stood where the window and half the wall used to be. He held Izayoi in the air with his taloned (clawed) hand choking her. Izayoi was fighting to get free of him.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome screamed at the man with a tone in her voice that Inuyasha had never heard. It was almost the same tone he used when someone had hurt Kagome.

"I just need the jewel, give it too me and I will leave her alone."

"No, you can't have Mama's jewel!" Izayoi said her voice strained.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she had no bow, no arrows, and she hadn't seen a demon in years. Inuyasha was about to do something however. But before he got very far something happened. Something nether Kagome or He had thought they would see. The demon was pushed back with such a force he flew out of the hole in the wall and landed on the cement surface below. Izayoi was surrounded by a very bright white light and floating in midair. She crashed to the ground with a thud the jewel rolling across the floor and stopping at Inuyasha's foot.

"Iza!" Kagome yelled and ran to the unconscious child.

When she kneeled, she pulled up the Iza's little body and cradled her in her arms. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She started shaking mumbling, "Please, Please." Praying that her daughter would be okay.

After the shock had worn off Inuyasha ran over to the window and looked down upon the cement where the demon should have been, however it seemed he had survived the fall and had already retreated.

Kagome stood and carried Izayoi's comatose form out of that room and into the guest room where there was no hole in the wall.

_A/N: Hey soo sorry for the long delay, I have actually had this done for some time I just haven't had to time to post it. I hope you understand, I really will try to get you more chapters and sooner. Please review. Thanks. _


End file.
